1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to plies for fitting onto a mandrel for forming a core of plies and beads, that may also include a belt or belts, with the formed core for fitting into a mold to receive a flow of an elastomeric material, forming a tire by molding or casting methods.
2. Prior Art
The present invention is in a plies sleeve that is capable of lateral outward flexure, increasing its circumference, as it is fitted onto a tire core mandrel whereon a core of plies and beads, with or without belts, is formed. The plies sleeve, when installed onto the mandrel, is to return to its original un-stretched shape, closing, in tight fitting engagement, across and around the mandrel outer surface. A utilization of a plies sleeve like that of the invention is shown, and its use described, in pending patent applications for spin casting and vacuum forming tires of two of the present inventors, as set out in U.S. patent applications entitled: “Improved Method and Apparatus for Forming a Core of Plies, Belts and Beads and for Positioning the Core in a Mold for Forming an Elastomeric Tire”, Ser. No. 10/909,807, filed Aug. 2, 2004; and a “Method and Apparatus for Vacuum Forming an Elastomeric Tire”, Ser. No. 10/936,635, filed Sep. 4, 2004. Which patent applications demonstrate a utilization of a plies sleeve for fitting over and sliding along an expander cone to pass across a tire core mandrel. Which sleeve open ends are each to receive a bead centering plate fitted through each sleeve end that pushes the plies sleeve end portions ahead of it, wrapping the plies sleeve ends around the beads that the bead centering plates have moved into proper positioning against the mandrel sides.
Prior to the above set out patent applications, plies were applied in stripes in a tire building process, that where bonded into layer between separators and were not, as with the present invention, fitted as a single unit over a core mandrel in the formation of a core of plies, beads, and belts, that an elastomeric tire was formed around. Heretofore, within the knowledge of the inventors, prior to the inventions set out in the cited earlier U.S. patent applications of the inventors, and the present invention, a plies sleeve has not been employed in a fabrication of any type of tire utilizing any manufacturing method or methods.